


Your Birthday Wish is My Command

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: And You is really strong, Chika loves to tease You, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lots of carrying, Romance, YouChika, birthday story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: You grants whatever wish Chika has on her birthday.(Rated T for Chika's teasing)





	Your Birthday Wish is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Chika-chan~ X'D Let's let You-chan pamper you on this lovely day, yeah? X'P

The sliding door to a certain slumbering orange haired girl slid open in a not very gentle and not very noisy way – in a You fashion.

A brunette closed the door behind with a soft thud as she made her way across the room to her sleeping princess.

A grin grew on the swimmer as she gazed upon the peaceful (and cute) sleeping face of the orange haired girl she came to awaken.

"Chika-chan." You waited for a response she knew won't come.

"Chika-chan, it's time for school." You reached over and softly pulled some of the hair that fell in front of the sleeping girl's face.

"Mm...You-chan..." Chika mumbled, her eyes tightening as the light threatened to pass her eyelids to her pupils.

You chuckles at Chika's furrowed eyebrows. "C'mon, sleepy head. You can't sleep forever."

Chika grasped her childhood friend's hand with both of hers, a sly grin replaced her frown. "I can if I have You-chan in bed with me."

The brunette's cheeks didn't take more than a second to light up in a heated blush at the idea of staying in bed, all snuggled close to the one girl she loves so much. You thanked the gods that her friend had her eyes shut so her blush won't be seen.

"Chika-chan..." You complained; knowing that the orangehead will get that she's trying to say it's too early for such cheesy lines without actually saying it.

And sure enough, Chika giggled in response.

Chika let go of You's hand to stretch her arms towards the brunette; playful, bright rubies staring into confused, shining sapphire.

You tilted her head to the side to emphasize her confusion, fighting back a laugh at Chika's exaggerated sigh.

"You want me to pull you up?"

"Give me a good morning kiss, blockhead." Chika pouted at You's mirth filled eyes.

"That's embarrassing." You stated as she lowered her body closer to the girl still in bed.

"You can't say no to the birthday girl." Chika replied as she impatiently pulled her childhood friend closer, her hands going on You's sturdy shoulders.

"Oh, you remembered." You smiled against Chika's dry lips.

"Mmph..." Chika responded but her mind was already on the feeling of how soft, warm and comfortably moist her girlfriend's lips are.

You licked Chika's lips to help moisten it, while Chika thought that You wanted to deepen their kiss, so she parted her lips and moved a hand to the back of You's head to pull You closer.

"Ch-Chika-chan..." You's hands was on either side of Chika, on the bed so that she doesn't fall on said girl.

Chika's hands tangled itself in You's soft brown tresses and unwittingly let out a soft moan.

"You-chan tastes delicious..."

You's face felt like a 300°C oven and hurriedly pulled away from the kiss.

"Ch-Chika-chan..!" You shouted in a whiney manner.

Chika grinned satisfactorily on the bed, opting to prop herself on her elbows now.

"Thank you for the meal?"

"No...Chika-chan..." You buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment though it was quite impossible; steam was floating out of her head.

Chika giggles. "Hey, You-chan..."

You take a few deep breaths before looking at Chika. "Yeah?"

"You'll do anything for me today right?"

You gives Chika a wayward smile.

_I'll do anything for you any day, Chika-chan._

"Of course."

Chika beamed. "I want you to carry me around wherever we go today!"

You raised both of her neat eyebrows. "What?"

"I think it'll be fun! And You-chan is strong enough to do that!"

Chika practically bounced in excitement.

You smiles with a short headshake. "I can't say no anyways."

"Yay~" Chika cheered as You approached her.

"How do you want me to-"

You didn't get to finish her question as the excitable orangehead jumped at her.

"Woah! Chika-chan!"

Chika had her arms wrapped around You's neck, and her legs wrapped around You's waist as the brunette's hands went under Chika's thighs.

"That was dangerous."

You chided while her girlfriend laughed.

"I knew you'll catch me~"

You smiled despite herself and started for the door to bring Chika to the bathroom so that she can finally prepare for school.

* * *

At the bathroom, You's mouth dropped into a small 'o'.

"We forgot to take your uniform over."

Chika had that sly grin on again and You shuddered slightly.

"Don't worry. You-chan can get it for me."

"Well, yeah-"

You's breath hitched when Chika pressed her front closer to her, allowing You to feel  _that_  heavenly softness against her own and blew in You's ears.

"Don't forget my bra and panties,  _You-chan~_ "

You swallowed hard, her mind racing and trying to come to terms that Chika, the usually bubbly and mikan-oriented girl had just purred into her ears.

Chika leaned back in her girlfriend's hold; loving every moment of the brunette's reddened face from ear to neck, and the tightened hold at her thighs.

"Can you do that?"

You blinked and refocused on Chika's not suggestive smile. "O-Of course. I'll be right back."

You placed Chika down and started for Chika's room immediately.

* * *

You knew where everything and anything Chika needed will be, so of course, she knew where Chika's lingerie drawer is too.

Upon opening that drawer, she thought of just grabbing the first set she sees, but was met with a piece of paper instead, so she picked it up to read it.

"Hey there, You-chan."

You smiled at the greeting.

_She planned this, huh?_

"I already chose this sexy,  _mikan-coloured_ , with SEXY patterns bra and panties for you. (Yes, you.)"

You groaned aloud at Chika's insistent emphasis on the word 'sexy' and that it was chosen for her.

_I don't need sexy..._

You grumbled in her mind as she continued reading.

"So you won't have to stare at the choices and maybe nosebleed, and not return to me.

You're welcome! ;D

Mikan and Love,

Your Chika!"

"I-I'm not a pervert! Chika-chan..!"

You couldn't help but shout in exasperation as she grabbed the  _mikan-coloured, sexy_ lingerie and uniform and ran at full speed to the bathroom.

* * *

You was pouting and Chika was still laughing as they sat at the back of the bus.

"I hate you, Chika-chan."

Chika took a while to respond as she was laughing.

"You don't mean that, You-chan~ You love me~"

You grumbled incoherently as she turned her body sideways away from the laughing Chika.

Chika calmed herself down and scooted closer to her upset girlfriend, sliding her hands around the brunette's waist.

"I'm sorry? And I love you, You-chan. Don't be upset? It's cute though."

Chika wasn't helping her case at all; she didn't mean it when she apologized and she still went on to unintentionally tease the already flustered brunette.

" _..Not as cute as you..."_ You mumbled.

"What was that?" Chika pushed herself closer, ignoring her girlfriend's flinch.

"...Not as cute as you."

You pointedly turn around to look at the orange haired girl.

Chika giggled awkwardly. "I'm not cute."

"Yes, you are." You smiled.

Chika pushed against You's shoulders lightly. "Only you think that."

"Is that not enough for Chika-chan?" You smiled wider, Chika mimicking it.

"Nah, You-chan is all I need."

You moved herself closer to her girlfriend, strong arms around Chika's waist. "I think I like you better when you're not teasing me."

Chika scoffed. "That's a lie."

They both laughed as the bus reached their stop.

* * *

You got off first and naturally stopped at the bottom for Chika to have an easier time climbing on to her back – this time it was a piggyback ride to their classroom.

You smoothly and quickly slipped her hands under her girlfriend's thighs as Chika loosely wrapped her legs around You's body.

You knew how reckless her girlfriend can be, so she made sure to hold onto Chika tightly.

And as promised, Chika's hands went into the air in a banzai, not worrying that she might fall off. "This is so much fun! Maybe next time I could give You-chan a ride!"

You chuckles as she started walking. "I'll think about it if you get a licence, Chika-chan."

Chika pouted for a second. "Saying it like you have a license, You-chan!"

You gave her girlfriend's soft thighs a reassuring squeeze. "These muscles are my license."

It only took another second for the two to break out in laughter. "I guess you win this one."

You smiled though Chika can't see it, the brunette opted to be silent for some time since talking and laughing takes a lot of energy.

Chika in the meantime couldn't keep quiet for even a minute, and began waving to other students that pass by.

"Hi!"

"Hey there!"

Chika kept greeting loudly to other students who were staring.

"She's my girlfriend! Isn't she strong?"

Chika gestured to the girl giving her a piggyback from a bus stop to their second year classroom.

Of course, no one really answered the orange haired girl.

"I love You-chan! You-chan, do you love me?"

Chika lowered herself as she waited for her girlfriend's reply with a sweet, patient smile.

You on the other hand have long erupted in flames, but returns a nod, an airy laugh, and with a short push of Chika to readjust her hold, "More than you love mikans."

Chika laughs and snuggles in the crook of You's neck before whispering, "I love You-chan more than mikans."

You couldn't quite find her voice for a moment; distracted by how Chika's warm breath tickled and lingered on her skin.

"Sure you do."

"I do!" Chika exclaimed as she pulled out of the warmth of You's nape.

You tightened her hold on Chika's thigh before giving it a soft rub. "Lie close and be quiet for a while, Chika-chan?"

Chika blushed at the gentle rub on her thighs, and her heart skipped a few beats from how soft and alluring You's voice was.

"Mmph..." Chika lowered herself once again and settled snugly between her girlfriend's neck and shoulder, whispering, "Full speed ahead."

You chuckled nervously, though she could not wipe the huge, silly grin she had on her face for being able to make Chika meek for a moment.

"Yousoro~"

**Author's Note:**

> X'D Yup! I wrote a Happy Birthday story for our mikan-loving leader of Aqours! X'3
> 
> And well, I hope you enjoyed it~! X'P It was fun writing about them, for them~ :'3
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ X'3


End file.
